


Suds

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Suds

You sat in the bathtub, watching as Jungwoo was sat across from you, repeatedly scooping bubbles, then squishing them between his hands, looking amused at the excess suds. 

"Be nice to the bubbles!" You said, swiping his last handful away. You gently 'released' the suds back into the water. It was terribly endearing to Jungwoo and he didn't know you were thinking the exact same thing he was at this very moment. I have the cutest significant other in the world.

"I love you so much." Jungwoo blurted out, his hand immediately cupping his mouth at the relaxation of what he just said "I'm sorry, I-"

You laughed, quickly removing his hand from his mouth. "No, it's okay. I love you too!" you say while placing both hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a long, soft kiss. After separating, he gave you a big, goofy smile. "Come here." you said and he turned around, following the motions of your hands.

"Ugh, why are you so tall?" You whined and he leaned back, feet on the shower wall, allowing you to run your wet fingers through his hair. "Who else is gonna reach anything in this house for you?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
